Crazy Vlad
Crazy Vlad's full name is Vladimir Baranov. Vlad is very Crazy and pretty funny because of it. Vlad catches various super animals with Containers and if he needs to wrestle them, he wrestles them, Vlad then brings them to the Unified Society and sells their pelts or them for Spoons. He is thinking of using his power to start a business he alone is crazy enough for, using the Containment power for super monster battles. Background Vlad grew up in northern Russia. His father taught him Sambo and well he went out and used it to wrestle bears, of course after 2 weeks of training it wasn't a good idea to go straight out and Wrestle bears, this is how he got the eyepatch. Vlad has never been smart but when it comes to bear wrestling he knows his stuff. Vlad was living alone in a hut in northern Russia when the Virus struck, so he didn't really know about it happening. One day after some bear wrestling he noticed something different, the bears were starting to die oddly. Later that day Vlad had set a mug on the table and when he went to pick it up it disappeared. Vlad later found the mug in his normal bear wrestling spot, which confused him much, could he teleport himself? He though of one of the cities in the great USA that he had heard of, and he was teleported to Seattle. This is where he met the Unified Society and heard of the virus catastrophe that struck, Vlad really didn't care he just wanted to fight bears. Then he though, "with this new power I could make bear wrestling into a business, what if I teleported them here and sold them, but I had better be careful these new bears are stronger than before." Things Vlad has at the "Crazy Vlad's Bear Emporium" *Gemini (for pelt 700 spoons, for bear itself 1500 spoons) *TiggerNauts (for pelt 400 spoons, for tiger itself 1000 spoons) *He wants the elusive Psybear *Vodka, lots of vodka he makes it in his massive brewery. *Lots of ales and lager he makes in his brewery *A bar for the people to go talk of problems and be merry Powers Meta Teleportation (need help limiting this feel free to comment Below): This power allows its users to teleport anything to any place and any time they desire, including physical locations such as: in a locked room, in space, in heaven, or in hell, as well as metaphysical places such as: inside a dream, inside a heart, inside thoughts, or even inside people. Container Imprisonment: The user is able to trap other beings in containers (jars, boxes, living bodies, etc.). Crazy Vlad's sayings *My mother used to tell me, if I don't stop eating the mushrooms in the forrest I would go crazy, she was right *When I would get in trouble my mother would make me stay outside for hours in the blizzards with the bears, she told me it would teach me patience. *My father said Vodka teaches you many things, such as limits and how you can go past them, I just like to think of it as something to drink. *When I would go to bed at night, father would tell me stories of great men who fought for Mother Russia in the great war. I would always listen to them and love their great stories, but what I would never do and realise until later in life is that I should have been learning from their deeds to push on and paith my own path of greatness. *My father was a great man who taught me Sambo, but what he could never teach me was not to drink, for drinking puts hair on your chest! *My mother would beat packs of wolves away from the house when I was young, and If you challenge me in a fight that you should expect no holding back because my mother taught me even the smallest person can do great deeds, like defeat me. *Father told me to keep training after my first bear incident, what I learned from this was, no matter how good you are at something once you stop practicing you go bad like milk in the sun. *Mother always told me that it is hard to make someplace new my home, but if you can make a new place home than you will have accomplished one of the hardest tasks given to men. Photo's of Vlad Category:Unified Society Category:Male Category:Meta Teleportation Category:Container Imprisonment